


A Court of Lost Stories

by felizabeth133



Series: Lady of the Woods [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, ladyofthewoods, missed scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felizabeth133/pseuds/felizabeth133
Summary: Some stories just don’t have the space for everything that we want to happen. Sometimes the little parts that are missed out are something we crave.Here you can find all little moments that are mentioned but not written for the Lady of the Woods series.
Relationships: Azriel/OC, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Lucien Vanserra/Original Character(s)
Series: Lady of the Woods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173689
Kudos: 1





	A Court of Lost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to check out the rest of this series before reading this! These are moments that didn’t make it in to the main series and also little meme moments. Any fanart or aesthetics made will also feature.

**Nesta** : I'm Nesta, this is my boyfriend Cassian.

 **Cassian** : and this is my boyfriend Azriel

 **Azriel** : and this is my wife Amara

 **Amara** : and this is my girlfriend Dolores.

 **Dolores** : and this is my boyfriend... you don't get to know his name. It's a secret.

 **Secret Boyfriend** : and that's basically how we always introduce ourselves.


End file.
